The objective of this revised application is the development of a dynamic artificial oral environment using servohydraulics, in order to evaluate dental materials as close to the clinical situation as current technology will allow. Important parameters in the environment will be made variables which can be adjusted as new biological data is generated in the future, thus eliminating obsolescence. The basic servohydraulic hardware will also be configured so that changes produced in dental materials by the environment can be measured. These changes will be presented in simulated 3D form by computer graphics. By tagging areas on the 3D image, accurate determination of changes in important criteria such as anatomic form and occlusal wear can be made. The measurement system will be developed so that it can also be applied to the outside world, by the use of accurate stable models. Thus, the artificial oral environment can be related to other evaluative systems and ultimately to the clinical situation itself. Important generic groups of materials including dental enamel will be closely studied in the artificial environment. Special attention will be given to influence of parameters such as occlusal force, lateral excursion, thermal cycling and artificial saliva. The effects on anatomic contour will be quantitatively assessed, using the environment's measurement system. The longer range objective is the development of an investigative tool for restorative dentistry and dental materials. It is hoped that the artificial environment will play a role in bringing improved materials more quickly to clinical trial. It is also hoped that the artificial environment will also play a major role in clinical measurement when appropriate clinical data becomes available. In this way a support technology would be developed for future clinical trials. Finally, it is intended to develop technology transfer, so that other centers can obtain their own artificial oral environment for the pursuit of corroborating research.